Forced Bond
by Samsquatch67
Summary: Something forces Mordred and Merlin to work together - are the scars and distrust running to deep, or will they be put aside for survival?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, we're BAACCKK! :D Did you miss us? Well, here lies another fanfiction. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: VanillaJ and I own nothing.**

 **Dedicated to a friend - a great friend. We miss you, maybe one day you'll read this.**

Clinking and laughter filled the room, thunderous in it's stood behind Arthur's chair, watching the feast as it drew pressed his lips together, fingers tapping against the silver jug that contained wine.A new jester had just come in, talking to a young man beside knights were lined up on one side of the table, talking amongst themselves, and Merlin's eyes landed on Mordred for a moment, before flicking away.

Mordred hadn't missed Merlin's gaze. He looked toward Merlin-Emrys. Mordred sighed, paying little attention to what went on around him until-thump. One of the knights slammed a fist against his chest, laughing at some joke or other. Light eyes looked up in surprise. "What?" he asked, having missed the conversation completely.

Percival repeated the joke, and Mordred nodded and smiled, laughing halfheartedly, though none of the knights seemed to notice the distance. He wondered when-or if-Merlin would ever trust him. He wondered why he didn't. Yes, he's said something... many years ago, but he hadn't meant it. How could he prove that to Merlin?

Merlin stepped forward to Arthur's side, pouring more of the bitter drink into his goblet. "Sire," he greeted quietly, in what seemed formal, but beneath it spoke a thousand words - most teasing or mocking in some way or another. It seemed to be the only source of amusement in times like these, when the world wasn't being destroyed or destiny unraveled. Silent jests or jokes shared through looks.

Arthur turned, he smiled-a grin that meant he'd caught the sarcasm in Merlin's tone. "Ah, Merlin... go serve the knights, won't you?" he asked, or rather, commanded.

"But of course - anything you ask," As Merlin passed, his voice turned to a grumble - "Royal prat," just loud enough to be heard by the young king. Merlin beamed an innocent smile, energetically crossing to the other side of the room with the jug in his hands.

Arthur huffed out an annoyed laugh and smiled as Gwen asked him what was the matter. "Nothing, nothing at all." He smiled, taking his queens hand, then turning his attention to the jester.

The man was far more interesting than the last entertainer. He'd already proved more amusing than most in his profession. The young king's attention focused on the man as he asked a riddle.

"How can there be a murder in the forest if you can find no corps?" the jester asked, blue eyes sparkling as he paced back and forth, looking to everyone for the answer, waiting to see if anyone would find it.

"Crows. A murder of crows?" Merlin piped up, enough days of speaking with the dragon drove him to guessing.

The man turned, grinning and pointing. "Indeed. Care to challenge me with a riddle?" he asked, eyes narrowing, and brow furrowing to a point between his eyes. He seemed to loose all interest in the crowd, focused on only one person now.

Merlin distantly started pouring wine, smiling uncomfortably at the eyes settling on him. "I really shouldn't," he said, cocking his head to the side. Yet after the room fell into silence after his words, he spoke up again. "I am rings locked together in battle. I am unfit for the young – I await a sword's point."

The jester smiled, glanced around the room and asked, "Anyone else care to guess what it means?" He knew the answer... but what would the fun be if he simply answered ALL the questions.

"Chain mail?" Mordred asked, expression contemplative as his young eyes looked to Merlin to see if he'd gotten the answer.

Merlin's smile was tight. He nodded, "Yes." The dark haired servant stepped back into the shadows again, gripping tightly to the pitcher.

The jester's gaze shifted, looking from Merlin to Mordred, then back. He could sense the tenseness between them. He pondered at it, but didn't give it long. He shifted, shuffled backward, and pivoted to face the king. "Oh wise king, would you care to answer a riddle?" he challenged.

Arthur wore a strange expression, though he shook it off when he was asked a question. "Well, I don't see why not."

The jester nodded and bowed, smiling as he did so. "What brightens the eyes, but is hidden; It is light, but kept in the darkness. It can heal, but is treated only as a disease? Does my lord know the answer?"

Arthur frowned in thought, pressing one finger against his lips, while his other hand rested on the chair arm. He hummed quietly, racking his brain. The quiet stretched on. Briefly, he looked around the room - noting the odd behavior his manservant had taken up since the question had been asked. He fidgeted, nervously looking around the room as though the guards were about to pounce, and not to mention shooting the jester the strangest of stares.

Arthur brought his attention back to the man before him, and let out a sound from the back of his throat, waving a hand in the air, "Enlighten me - what does your riddle mean?"

Merlin's head snapped back and he drew in a breath, his eyes flickering shut. Pounding filled his mind, like drums never ceasing.

At the same instant. Mordred forced his eyes shut and pressed a hand against them, as though warding off a headache. He felt... off. Something wasn't right. He opened his eyes, instantly noticing that the magician, the jester... was watching him. However, the man's gaze moved away, and he looked at...

Mordred followed the man's stare. Merlin. Mordred stood and moved across the room, seeing lights blur, and feeling as though the world was tilting-like he was fighting AGAINST his magic... Because he had to hide it, but it wanted to be freed. He wondered... had the jester done this?

Finally, he was at Arthur's side. "Sire," he bowed. "Might I have a word with Merlin outside?"

Arthur glanced at his manservant. "Of course."

Mordred nodded and walked toward Merlin. His eyes were hazy and unfocused, but somehow, he made it to Merlin. "Come quickly..." he muttered, not stopping even as he spoke. He walked past him, heading to the door. All the way there, he felt eyes... someone's stare burning through him-to his soul... He knew without turning back, it was the Jester.

 **God bless - input is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MerlinMorgana1579: Haha - thanks for reviewing, nice to see you again. *Grins***

 **Mersan123: Thanks for reading it! Hope you enjoy the story - and chapter 2 since it's, well, this...**

 **OH IMAGENTIVE AND CREATIVE ONE: I'm glad! :D**

 **Corey YoungBlood: Here it 'tis... Hope you like it.**

Merlin's heart was pounding against his ribcage, as if trying to free itself from its bondage. His sight was blurring, and he tripped, nearly ramming against the young knight beside him. It was as though he was fighting against his soul - against his own blood.

Many had said that he was magic; and right in that moment, whatever was happening, was trying to rip the power from inside his body to the outside world. Everything in him was screaming to break free, and he had no way to deny his very beings desire.

Gold flashed and magic surged like electricity, traveling through the floor and in the air.

Mordred had only just closed the doors to the banquet hall, and in that moment, all the torches in the hall flared, flames jumping nearly to the roof. Gold light flashed as he too lost control of his magic. The torches went from flaming to extinguished. The hall went dark.

Panic momentarily flooded through Mordred. He couldn't control his own magic-whatever happened in the banquet hall had affected them both, and if Arthur had seen... Wide eyes turned to Merlin. "What's happening?" He didn't understand-he wanted to, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't.

Merlin's eyes held silent suspicion as he returned the gaze, yet it ran deeper than what had happened seconds before. He looked away, shaking his head and pressing his lips into a tight line. Fear briefly flitted across his face, if Arthur had seen? What of the Jester's last riddle?

Merlin's silence seemed to go unnoticed as Mordred asked still more questions. "Does he know? The jester? Do you think he did this?" Mordred may be a knight, but it didn't change the fact he was still young. He didn't have all the answers-but for some reason, it had always seemed-at least to him-that Merlin did.

"The answer to his riddle was magic." Merlin vaguely shook his head, mouth still a tight line. His fists tightened by his sides, and he shifted from one foot the the other. "He knows now, he must. I'm going to talk to Gaius."

Mordred moved to follow him, then paused. "May I join you?" He could sense that part of Merlin's tenseness was caused by him. He wished it wasn't so-but it was.

"It would be better if I go alone," Merlin answered quickly. Although a part of him came up with reasons Mordred should come - many, many reasons for both their sakes.

Mordred nodded. "All right-but are you certain? If your magic takes over again and you're seen... I could cover for you if I was with you...?" It was a statement, but Mordred posed it as a question.

It was written all over Emrys' face that he knew Mordred was right, so Merlin gave a curt nod and started walking, trying to push the memory of prophecies from his mind and replace it with thoughts of the present.

Mordred walked silently beside Merlin. He could feel his Gift just below the surface, trying to free itself again. He swallowed loudly and forced it back, wondering how long this would last, and if he and Merlin could keep hiding it from Arthur. What if he found out? What would he do?

Merlin was deep enough in thought to have nearly bowled over Gaius, the very man he'd been searching for. Gaius backed up with an incredulous exclamation of "Merlin!" The physician's eyes momentarily settled on Mordred, before looking back at Merlin.

"Gaius," it was a statement, a contemplative and shadowed statement. "We..." Merlin wondered how to put it into words, as the reality of the situation hadn't even sunk in yet.

Mordred took over Merlin's unfinished statement. "Some happened at the banquet. We-our magic... We can't control it."

As if to prove his statement, his eyes flashed gold, and a tapestry yanked itself from the wall, and slammed against the opposite wall, then slid to the floor in a heap of cloth. Mordred looked at the damage he'd accidentally done and sighed quietly.

Merlin flinched when a torch exploded into flames, and finally panic seemed to settle onto the young warlock.

Gaius jumped into action, turning around and heading back from where he came, stuck somewhere between a waddle and a sway. "Well, are you coming?" he asked impatiently.

Mordred moved forward, following the elderly physician. He glanced at Merlin, concern in blue-green eyes. Emrys seemed a bit paler-if that was even possible. "Are you all right?" It was a ridiculous question, but one he felt he ought to ask.

Merlin kept walking, becoming even more tense the longer they kept going. Finally, he gave a strained "I'm fine".

"You're not though, are you? It's because of me, isn't it?" Mordred knew. He wasn't blind. He'd said and done things that-if they traded places-would cause him not to trust him either.

Merlin's answer was more silence. For all he had given, all the turns he took, all the choices he made, good or bad - the people he spared, the ones he didn't, the lies he formed, the truths he whispered, the pain endured and the trials were all adding up to one thing, Arthur's death.

And in that moment, a bleak thought crossed his mind; what was today going to give to help lead down the road to their destiny of ashes and fire?


	3. Chapter 3

**Mersan123: Yeah, me too. He didn't know any better, but still - *Sigh***

 **CHARLES CHUKU: Thank you, Charles, *Smiles***

 **MerlinMorgana1579: A struggle it is indeed!**

 **Superwholockedrem: Wow - thanks, we're honored! *Blushes, curtsies*  
**

"Or I just go missing, he wouldn't even notice," Merlin said, pressing a hand against his forehead. They'd been discussing plans for he didn't know how long - and now, he had to go to work, but they still lacked a plan.

Mordred eyed Merlin contemplatively. "Merlin, he tells you everything. He would notice." He sighed. Besides that, if he were to go missing at the same time... things would be... complicated.

Last night, they'd spent hours trying to find a way to undo whatever had been done the previous day. Gaius had tried spells, potions, and nearly everything else. Still, their magic would be freed into the world, without permission. By his count, Mordred had already broken three vases, thrown a broom at Gaius, and almost broke a window. Merlin had only broken two vases, but he'd dumped Gaius out of his cot last night.

"I can't hide it from him. I have enough trouble as it is. If he wasn't completely oblivious I would have lost my head the first day in Camelot." Merlin's words were part joking, and a larger part truth.

Mordred glanced around and ran a hand through his hair. "You have to, Merlin..." His eyes widened and he took a deep breath. "Someday-Arthur will bring peace to the land, and he needs you to do it. Until then, we're both hiding."

Merlin gritted his teeth, and looked over his shoulder. "Arthur's going to kill me if I'm late." It was statement enough to have a silent 'bye'. The warlock backed away, starting to move down the corridor with what looked like the normal bounce in his step.

Mordred shook his head and headed the other direction. He had a training session to attent anyway. With that, he wondered how he was going to survive it... without being discovered.

Merlin's walk to the king's chambers wasn't long - when he arrived though, he felt heavier than he had for some time. And perhaps it was from the fact he hadn't slept the entire night, but that was an easy lie he could tell himself. Most of the time, it was harder to find a lie that would convince him of something other than the truth.

He burst through the door, slamming it by accident. "Morning, Sire!"

Arthur snorted, huffing uncontrollable blonde hair out of his face. He sat up with a start, turning to Merlin with a wide eyed-tight, tight-lipped expression. He pointed to Gwen, who was still asleep... luckily. Arthur sometimes couldn't believe Merlin. One day he was bright and actually intelligent, (though Arthur would never admit it) the next, he was a bumbling klutz.

"SHhh!" he scolded, keeping it down himself as well.

Merlin winced and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry!" He held his hands out and quietly moved across the room. Which was the moment he realized he'd forgotten Arthur's breakfast; and, despite how it seemed, was a rare happening, it was just that Arthur never seemed to let him live it down when he did forget.

This day hadn't started off well, had it?

Arthur watched Merlin cross the room. The king's expression was less-than impressed. Through clenched teeth, he asked, "Where did you go last night?" Arthur was trying to stay quiet so as not to wake the queen. It was like tip-toeing around a sleeping lion. Still, he wasn't sure how she'd slept through Merlin's explosion-like entrance.

Merlin's voice lowered to a quite *Obvious* whisper, "Food poisoning."

Arthur's lips pulled down at the ends, and he ran a hand over his face. "Oh-awful." He threw the covers (carefully) off, and slid out of bed, stretching and padding after Merlin.

Merlin opened the dresser, pulling clothes from racks and drawers and tossing them over his arm. He draped them over the changing panels, and went about to, extremely cautiously, re-making Arthur's side of the bed.

"Ah, Merlin, there's no need," Arthur called after him, shaking his head. He ducked behind the panels, and started pulling on his cloths in a tired trance. He did know how to dress himself, despite what Merlin seemed to think. Still, that fact wasn't exactly blatantly obvious, once he realized he'd put his shirt on backward. He sighed, tugged it over his head and fixed it, then pulled on the rest of his clothes, ending with a leather vest.

He meandered around the panels, not noticing the lack of breakfast. "The entertainment last night was actually amusing for once," Arthur stated with an amused expression. "Did you know his last riddle? For someone of your mental capacity, you managed to guess one right..."

Merlin's back tensed at the mention of the Jester. His expression became tighter, more guarded, and his voice strained; "No, no idea. The first one was a fluke. Me, riddles?" Merlin gave an incredulous smile, shaking his head as though it were some impossible thing.

"You're right." Arthur nodded and stated, "I've asked the jester to stay... at least for a while." It was difficult to find good amusement.

"Oh. Great." Sarcasm dripped off the manservant's words, though they were muttered. He busied himself doing things he didn't truly have to do, mainly for the sake of avoiding looking at Arthur. His magic stirred inside of him, and he tried to push it away, frantically fending it off.

"What? You didn't find him amusing?" Arthur scrubbed a hand through his hair, trying to get it under control. It worked-sort of. He turned to look at Merlin, still waiting for the answer.

"He was amusing all right." More sarcasm. Merlin let out a strangled gasp when a vase went toppling down onto the floor with a crash, and his eyes briefly glowed gold. He looked back at Gwen, watching as she rolled over but didn't wake. Guess he wasn't the only one who'd had a long night.

"Merlin!" Arthur's exclamation was something like a whisper-yell. "Idiot!" he grumbled. The king shook his head and mumbled something about finding good help.

Merlin grinned and shook his head, going back to what he was doing, which now was cleaning up the broken shards. "What's the Jester's name?"

"I don't know. He's a jester." Arthur shrugged. It hadn't seemed important to him.

As Merlin picked up the remnants of the broken vase, he looked up at the young Pendragon. "See, just because of his job occupation you refuse to know anything about him. Would it be so hard to ask some personal questions? Even to those around you, maybe learn about their past, say physicians and I don't know, servants?" Merlin scooped up the flowers from the floor.

Arthur frowned, almost as though pouting. He raised his arms and shook his head just slightly. "Merlin, have I offended you?" he huffed. "Or did you simply wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Arthur crossed his arms, but then decided, he might as well take said advice. "All right, a personal question then. Why did you leave Ealdor?"

"I didn't sleep last night." Merlin paused a moment, staring intently at the floor, then went on to add, "Food poisoning and all." He reached up and put the flowers on the table, then went to scraping the dirt mound off the stones. "I didn't belong - I suppose I was looking for a place where I did."

Arthur's expression turned contemplative. "Well, I'm glad you did, Merlin. Even though you are a complete idiot sometimes."

Merlin looked up in tired surprise. He stared for a moment in silence, before smiling, "Me too. Besides, who else could get rid of such a horrid looking vase for you?"

Arthur's expression went flat, then he smiled-a smile fake as a wooden anchor. "Hah..." He picked up a cup sitting on the table, and chucked it at the servant.

Merlin tried to duck, just too late. He bellowed a complaining cry of "AAwwHHhw!" As it hit his nose. Gwen groaned across the room, and Merlin clamped a hand over his mouth.

Arthur's lips pressed flat and he pointed-forcefully-at the door as a silent, "go".

Merlin ducked his head and stood up, starting off towards the door. He quickly left, closing the door after himself and heading down a long hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**MerlinMorgana1579:** **Well, as, in the show, Merlin sometimes asked and did things extremely closely related to his magic... Hah, nope, guess he couldn't - but, if he was more observant, the warlock we know and love might have had some serious issues during the season of Merlin...**

 **Mersan123: Oh yes indeed! Hahah, well, she slept through that - and I've slept through screaming fire alarms and people yelling and oh shall I go on, so... ;) You're welcome, thank you for taking the time!**

Mordred met Merlin in the hall near Gaius' home again. They'd decided to "exchange notes" so to speak, to see if perhaps one or both of them had regained control over their magic. Neither of them were so lucky. Mordred had, however, figured... they weren't losing control over their magic. Yes, it freed itself, but they could still control it-it was under their influence, they just had to direct it to do something... inconspicuous.

"We can hide in the siege tunnels." After a moment of mind-argument, Merlin decided to speak his thoughts.

"The tunnels?" Mordred pondered this for a moment. "I suppose it'll do. But for how long, and..." His sentence was cut off as the Jester walked around the hall at the far end.

Mordred fell silent, and covered for their conversation by pretending to be checking up on Merlin's work. "Did you look after the king's horse?"

"Of course." Merlin's smile was seemingly carefree. He briefly glanced at the Jester, the nameless magician living right beneath the king's nose - though, he wasn't the only one.

Mordred glanced briefly toward the magician. The man smiled, the expression veiled and suspicious. Mordred only nodded, but returned his attention to Merlin, because the Jester was still coming toward them. He moved closer to Merlin, whispering, "You know the way to the tunnels?"

Merlin tilted his head sideways, "Yes." He started walking, and somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice suspiciously like the Great Dragon's told him to leave Mordred behind somehow.

Mordred turned moving after him. It was a mere moment later that the jester called after them.

"Where are you going?"

Mordred turned, expression innocent and yet suspcious. "King's business." He turned, not waiting to see what the man wanted. He followed Merlin, keeping him in his line of sight, in case anything were to happen. Only then, a group of palace guards and knights rounded the corner as well.

Merlin sped up, walking past the knights. As Leon passed, Merlin felt his magic tug itself lose, and directed it as subtly and quickly as possible. Only seconds later, the sound of Leon gagging in surprise sounded through the hallway.

Mordred watched as an invisilbe force-Merlin's magic-"stepped on" Lion's cape. Blue-green eyes widened and Mordred pretended to trip, "acciently" stepping on the knight's cape. He waited until the magic let up, and he moved off. "I'm sorry, my fault. Please forgive my clumsiness." Mordred stated with the slightest bow.

Leon frowned, but let out a breath and nodded. "Accepted."

Mordred nodded, and started off down the hall again, taking a deep breath once the knights were out of hearing range.

Merlin kept walking, and only in his mind did he reach out to the druid. 'Thank you', he thought, though even in his head it sounded strained.

Mordred glanced briefly at Merlin, returning the thoughts, 'You saved me once, I owe you my life.'

As the dark thoughts of prophecies and future promises skirted across Merlin's mind, he tried to block Mordred out once more. It was harsh and abrupt, yet some form of fear was hidden there.

Mordred didn't wonder at the distrust now-he usually did, but with other things at hand-the first being that his magic was about to act up-he had more to think about. He tried to force back his magic, because-at this point-he figured, if it showed itself, he might end up dead. It was dizzying to keep back, but he was managing.

Merlin lead them to the tunnel entrance. Or, the armory, as it were. He dragged a box to the wall, and stepped onto it, reaching to pull a shield down. He set it down, then began feeling alone the stones.

Mordred watched through unfocused eyes. At that point, since no one was there to see, his eyes glowed gold, and an old table threw itself across the room, bumping against the wall across form its origonal spot. Mordred watched it, and shook his head, wondering how in the world they were going to undo this curse. It was getting rather out of hand.

Soon, the older of the two magic-users was pulling bricks down, revealing an opening. After what seemed like hours, there was a resemblance of a door, and now Merlin was faced with the problem of how they were supposed to hide this from everyone.

Rebuilding the wall with magic would be easy enough, and the knights would most likely just move the shield back to its place with little or no thought to how it had gotten on the floor in the first place.

Waiting for Merlin's cue, Mordred stood, back turned, watching the entrance incase the knights were to come in suddenly. He occasionally chanced to look back and see how Merlin's progress was going. He patiently waited for Emrys to tell him what to do.

Merlin stepped in the doorway, staring at Mordred with an intense stare. He fidgeted, hands clenching and jaw un-aligning and re-aligning. "This way," he finally blurted.

Mordred did a double take and nodded, making his way into the tunnel after Merlin. He could so easily sense the mental storm Merlin was in the midst of. He didn't know the specifics, but he assumed... He tried to ignore it, glad that Merlin hadn't tried to kill him, or leave him to be discovered. That would have to be good enough for now.

Merlin stepped sideways over old rubble, then his eyes flickered gold as he directed power to the stones. They lifted into the air and began setting down on top of each other, building up the wall again. He held out a hand, fingers curling around an invisible force until he whispered words into his hand, and fire lit, flaming as nothing but a light source, harmless.

Mordred waited inside the darkness until the light appeared. He glanced around. The only view was that of cobwebs and dust covering ancient bricks. He started forward quietly, then whispered, "Why is it you distrust me so much, Merlin?"

"It's not for something you've done. It's for something that you haven't yet done." Merlin stepped forward, the fire reflecting in his eyes.

Mordred's expression was one of confusion as he looked at Merlin. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

Merlin shook his head. It was wearing. And now? He'd never had to spend so much time in the same room with the other man. Two halves of him were forced to fight, the one that had come to Camelot so many years ago, and the one who'd been born from it.

Mordred took the silence to mean Merlin was done talking about the subject. He too was done. If there was no point in asking, he wouldn't bother Emrys. So, he changed the subject, like any good person would. "How do you suppose the Jester is doing it? The spell...?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's connected to his riddle." Merlin stepped over something, only to flinch back with he heard the squealing of rats.

Mordred's attention never strayed from Merlin, even as he felt a hairy creature rush over his foot. "He has magic. He knows about it... so, what was he trying to accomplish by what he did?"

"And perhaps he only wants to see Arthur's reaction to seeing magic. Maybe he thinks if he saw his own manservant and a knight had it, that he'd listen to reason. That it would change his view."

Mordred pondered that. It could be plausible. "So that he could reveal himself after, if Arthur accepted it." With that, Mordred asked, "Merlin, you know Arthur better than anyone. Would he accept magic?"

"Maybe once, he would have." Merlin paused, sighing in the darkness. "Now? I don't think even he knows; after Morgana, and Uther's death."

Mordred nodded. "Well, one day, he will."

Merlin spotted a torch finally, and pulled it from the wall, " _Forbearne_ ," rolled off of his tongue. The fire lit, and he tried to speed up, heading towards a staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

**MerlinMorgana1579: Interesting indeed O:-) And yes, Leon, hehe *Giggles* Yeah, they should have left that blooper in! Heheheh... Okay, well, you know, 't would have been funny.**

 **CHARLES CHUKU: I totally and completely agree..**

 **Mersan123: Yeah, and he's trying to understand, he is... And yes, they really do. Spasibo!**

Mordred had been following Merlin along the small path for some time, and they'd just reached a set of rather ancient stairs. Merlin walked up them first, torch in hand, and Mordred followed, occasionally listening and glancing back to ensure that no one had followed, or suspected they'd come down here.

Merlin took the stairs first. Firelight danced on the walls and shone the way for them both. Remnants of once-filled hallways were scattered everywhere, be it old clothes or sleeping rolls. As the young warlock reached the last step, he took a deep breath of the less-than fresh air.

Mordred was only halfway up, when he lost control of his magic, this time without warning. So, without a warning, he'd been unable to do something with it... that ended in stairs and stones being ripped apart, as though blown away from each other by some inward force. The rubble and shards all ended up toppling downward... on top of Mordred.

Merlin turned in time to see Mordred being buried beneath debris. Merlin flinched, posture tense as the rocks fell noisily.

Dust settled, and Mordred breathed in, instantly coughing out dirt and dust, and wheezing as he attempted to pull in much needed oxygen. He tried to remain calm, and found it fairly easy, for someone being stuck under so many rocks. He tried to push them off, but found the task rather harder than he'd first expected it to be.

He shifted, groaning in pain at the movement. For a moment, he couldn't breathe, like his lungs were crushed by something. He blinked as blood slowly dripped into his eyes. He flinched in surprise, and remained still. He reached out with his mind, 'Merlin, are you all right?' He couldn't forgive himself if his magic had hurt Merlin... or worse.

Merlin stared, his eyes unfocused. It was as if the very thing he'd wanted to happen for so many nights had happened - and now he hated himself for ever wishing it. He could walk away and have Arthur survive; he could change destiny and it would take nothing but determination.

But did he really want that to be who he was?

Either way, in seconds the rest of his life was going to be defined, and he didn't know how many times he'd been faced with this situation.

Too many.

Merlin barely registered Mordred's question ringing in his mind; he was already moving.

Mordred didn't get an answer, and that was worrying enough on it's own. It meant... well, he wasn't sure what it meant. One hand moved slowly, pushing against one of the boulders he'd buried himself with. Sometimes, as a child, he'd wondered if he'd been born... wrong. Cursed. Because so often, his magic was more a curse than a gift to him... but still, who was he to complain? He'd been born, he'd lived... it was blessing enough.

With that, he tried again, this time aloud. "Merlin?" His voice sounded weak and dusty, like the air around him.

Merlin's hands shook from exertion as he pulled another boulder back. He held out his hands, trying a different approach, albeit a more dangerous one - blue eyes burned with the light of the sun, throwing rocks down the stairs.

Mordred flinched as several rocks, boulders and stones shifted all at once. He knew he'd not been the one to do it, leaving only Merlin. He wondered what exactly Emrys was doing. Slowly, he felt as though he could move a bit more. Fewer rocks surrounded him at this point.

Merlin felt more power drawn from his body - this time without his permission. He still directed it to the rocks. They exploded, left as nothing but dust in the air. Merlin put his arm over his mouth and nose, the jacket sleeve blocking out some of the particles now in the air.

As dust and rock particles showered down around him, Mordred did his best not to breathe it in. He coughed, moving his free hand over his face. His lungs desperately wanted air, but he didn't particularly think he should be breathing in the dirt... He moved, pulling his other arm out from a smaller rock and propping himself up. Mordred groaned quietly, shocked by a momentary pain that shot through him like a knife.

Merlin saw Mordred sitting up in the midst of the collapsed walls. He started running, awkwardly as he tried to clamber over what was left of the roof. "Mordred?"

Mordred nodded, sputtered, and ran a hand through his hair, knocking out rocks and dirt. "Thank..." cough "...you."

Merlin skidded to a halt beside him, nearly loosing what little footing he had. "Come on," he pulled one of Mordred's arms over his shoulders, trying to get out of the stairwell before the rest shifted and fell.

Mordred accepted the help with another coughed out "thank you." He bit back a groan as he stood. The world seemed to spin, and he shook his head as yet another drop of blood slid into his eye. He blinked rapidly and walked along beside Merlin, climbing rather clumsily over boulders.

Merlin took most of his weight, and managed to get them both safely to the top. More of his magic exploded outward, lighting several torches along the new room. He helped the younger man to another part of the room, and tried to lower him to the ground.

Mordred slowly thumped onto the floor, gritting his teeth, and hissing quietly. Bright eyes closed tightly as Mordred focused on not making any unnecessary sounds. The walls were thinner now than they had been, and he didn't want to be heard by anyone... not that he would be, but one could never be too sure.

Only then did the realization finally hit. Merlin had saved him, when he hadn't been obligated to do so at all. He opened one eye and looked up at the warlock, whose expression was concerned and tense for so many reasons it was nearly impossible to tell. "Merlin... are you all right?" Mordred asked.

"When am I not?" Merlin tried for the bright smile that seemed to defuse everyone else's fears when they questioned him.

Mordred's expression remained the same. "Merlin, that may work on everyone else... but it doesn't work on me. Truly, are you all right?"

Merlin's expression fell, and he became ever-so-quiet. The warlock looked around the room, and crossed over to the other side, grabbing old supplies from the floor. Two bed rolls, a jacket, a shoe, and someone's journal. Not that he could use the last two.

He came back to dump the things by Mordred's side, and attempt to draw healing power from inside of himself.

"You don't have to do that..." Mordred offered quietly. He could probably heal himself... hopefully. Still, he was grateful. "Earlier, you said you didn't trust me... because of something I haven't yet done..." he trailed off, not sure if he should even bother going on. "Please tell me what it is?"

Merlin's eyes hesitantly flickered up to meet Mordred's. He stared for a long moment, searching the depths of the druid's eyes. "You're going to kill Arthur."

Mordred swallowed loudly, figuring it must have sounded like he'd swallowed a frog. He shook his head slowly and his eyes widened. "No. No, I won't. Merlin, you must believe me. I owe Arthur my life... he is supposed to bring peace, and free us all to use magic without persecution... I would never risk that!"

"And if something happens that changes that? What then?" Merlin rocked back on his haunches, palm pressed against his temple.

"Nothing would. Merlin, why didn't you tell me sooner? I...I don't," he shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you, but I mean no harm to Arthur."

"Everything I do is leading to his doom. I can see it coming closer every day, Mordred."

"No-" Mordred shook his head and held a hand toward Merlin, as if to stop him from doing something. "No, Merlin, that's not true. You are what keeps Arthur safe... you keep him from so many mistakes that would kill him, or our kind. He is who he is today, because of your influence." He spoke with complete honesty as he looked into the frustrated eyes of the young warlock before him.

Merlin shook his head, tears burning his eyes. "You don't know what its like - living like this. Being so close to Arthur, being the one whose very choices from the moment I wake up may bring about the fall of Camelot. And just watching him joking with who is prophecied to kill him." Merlin busied himself, finding that doing things with his hands was somehow keeping the tears in his eyes. He put a hand over a rather bloody cut and muttered a healing spell.

"Prophecied to kill Arthur... me?" Mordred looked shocked. He slowly pushed Merlin's hand away. He looked pained at the thought. "He-" Mordred paused. "He's like a father to me... Merlin, I... I don't want to hurt him. He is my friend, as I wish we were..."

Merlin's lip trembled, and he moved his jaw back and forth to keep from anything else happening. "How long am I cursed with life? If he dies, it will still be my destiny. How long will I have to live, watching everyone die, because of me?"

"Because of you? Merlin, it's not your fault. You speak as though he's already died. As long as Arthur has breath, you have not failed; so don't live like you're going to, please... for your own good."

A tear dripped from Merlin's eyelashes and onto Mordred's face, and Merlin flinched in response, trying to wipe the tears off his own face as they tried to run down. "I don't know if I can heal everything, my magic isn't responding well because of the Jester's spell."

Mordred nodded. "You've done more than enough, thank you." No one thanked Merlin enough for what he did. He was made fun of, laughed at, and ignored, even on his hardest days when he shouldn't have to bear it alone.

Merlin breathed a shaky breath through his mouth, and grabbed one of the bed rolls, trying to get it beneath the knight's head.

Mordred blinked at the image of Merlin, helping him... something he'd always wished for. Emrys, for once, on his side... he didn't know for how long, but he was grateful for this.

 **God bless, and reviews are very, very welcome. Love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MerlinMorgana1579: Hehe, loved your review... *Grins* Honestly he had me wondering what he was going to do, too - characters and their evil free will... ;)**

 **Mersan123: Yup yup! Gramercy and de nada! :D**

Since he'd last seen Merlin, it had been an hour. Arthur frowned thoughtfully and stared out the window of the large throne room. Given, Merlin was occasionally late... but-he'd seemed off that morning. It just wasn't like him-not only that, but Gaius hadn't come to inform him that Merlin would be late... The king stood, one arm crossed, the other perched on it, one fist pressed against his lips in contemplation.

Just then someone burst into the room. "Is Merlin here?" The voice was Gwaine's. His eyes scanned the room in a haste, before he started to turn and walk back out - he seemed to think better of it and faced the king. "Sire - Someone saw Mordred and Merlin going into the armory but no one saw them come out. No one can find them."

Arthur paused, frowning. "Mordred is missing as well?" he asked, turning toward the knight. His surprise was genuine as he shook his head and moved forward. "So, no one's seen them all morning? Something was bothering Merlin this morning..." he muttered the last sentence mostly as though thinking aloud.

Gwaine's expression was calm - a facade to cover the concern that shone in his eyes. "I've looked everywhere, asked everyone. Someone said the Jester was the last one seen with them."

"The Jester? The new one?" Arthur questioned. "Well, I don't see how that's of any consequence." He paused. Something told him that he was missing something, but he couldn't think about that now. "You said someone saw them at the armory?"

Gwaine nodded and tossed his head, a strand of hair falling right back in his eye. "But the armory has already been checked - so have the training grounds. Arthur?"

Arthur paused. "The armory... it leads to the siege tunnels. Was there anything out of place? A shield perhaps?" Arthur asked.

The knight's eyes widened almost comically. "A shield, yes."

"They went into the tunnels..." Arthur let his sentence trail off. "Why?" He crossed his arms and frowned deeply for a moment. "We're going after them." Arthur started walking toward the door, but paused to speak to the guards. "Send someone to inform Gaius." The man nodded, and Arthur stared off again, glancing back at Gwaine.

"Maybe they were tired of your iron rule?" Gwaine tried for a snarky grin, but it faltered.

Arthur huffed out a sigh. "Or perhaps they were tired of your constant jokes?" He tried for joking, but it had sounded far too serious. He strode through the halls, heading down a small flight of stairs. The sound of their footsteps echoed through the enormous halls as they walked.

"If someone is trying to hurt them?" Gwaine's sudden suggestion was low, his voice nearing a growl.

Arthur nodded slowly. "Why else would they disappear like that... but what do Merlin and Mordred have in common, honestly?" Arthur shrugged, huffing out a breath and frowning. "Merlin said something this morning, but... I don't remember what it was." Arthur growled at his forgetfulness.

"Besides the fact they're both uncomfortable and tense when the other is within a mile distance of them?" Gwaine tilted his head, a brief smile pulling at his lips.

Arthur frowned. "Are they?" Now that he thought about it, that was actually true. "Why... do you suppose?" Arthur hadn't really thought about it much-Merlin had helped him and Morgana rescue Mordred as a child, so he really didn't see what the two would have against each other.

"Observant, Sire." Gwaine's jest was followed by a grin. "Why do I suppose? I don't; Merlin's got his secrets."

Arthur snorted. "Merlin? He couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it!"

Gwaine stayed silent. They walked inside the armory not seconds later, and Gwaine stared at where the fallen shield had been with an expectant expression.

Arthur moved forward, and picked up the shield. He set it on a table... one that happened to be pushed over against the far wall... seemingly by some force. He frowned, knowing that wasn't it's usual place. Perhaps Merlin and Mordred were being attacked after all, but by whom, or what?

The king moved forward, headed to the place on the wall where he knew bricks should have been removed in order to get into the tunnel. The bricks were all in place. He didn't know how that would be possible if Merlin and Mordred had gone in... unless someone had taken the time to put the bricks back in place...

"Gwaine, help me move these..." Arthur stated as he started pulling them out one by one.

Gwaine moved forward, red cape flowing behind him as he started forward. He tugged a brick out, then the next, pulling apart the wall one stone at a time. "I guess that I'm not supposed to know about this?"

"Well," Arthur paused to look at the knight. "I suppose I trust you enough that it doesn't matter, does it?" They went back to work.

 **If you can - A band member from Anthem Lights, his dog needs surgery - it's on GoFundMe, "Kale needs surgery!" By Chad Graham.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yeah, not good!**

 **Mersan123: Ooppffff haha! Poor Artie. Anyways, thank _you!_**

 **Britt30: Why thank you, I'm glad! :D**

Fire from the torches flickered in the dark room. Merlin wasn't sure how long they'd been there, but it was over an hour. the warlock stared up at the roof, hands clasped behind his head.

Mordred glanced around, wondering if Merlin had actually had a plan when they'd come down here, or if they'd simply come to avoid being seen. After all, the tunnels did provide a good place in which magic wouldn't be noticed-at least until they came up with a plan on how to undo what the jester had done.

Merlin had only come up with two options. One, talk to the jester, two, talk to Arthur. One would require convincing the Jester to end the curse, and two would require letting the Jester's plan succeed - Arthur finding out about their magic. Although, perhaps if Merlin could get a hold on his magic just long enough to tell Arthur the Jester was trying to hurt them... Ideas and thoughts ran through his head.

Mordred finally broke the silence. "Merlin... what are we going to do? What do you think Arthur would do-if he found out?"

Merlin had thought up a million possibilities before; yet obviously he'd never been sure enough to see what Arthur would do. "Well, the stocks wouldn't be involved, for once!" Merlin's voice was strained as he put on a chipper facade.

Mordred tilted his head sideways. "What?" He didn't quite understand the statement.

"*Prince* Arthur had an affinity for throwing me in the stocks." Merlin sat up, and leaned his back against the wall, one arm coming to rest on his now-bent knee.

"Ah..." Mordred nodded. "Why?" He shifted, trying to move to a more comfortable possition. He didn't really see Merlin as the type that would need to be thrown in the stocks.

"First time we met I told him to stop treating his manservant the way he did. Second time we fought with maces - well, he did, I may have gone with another tactic." A smile tugged at Merlin's lips as he stared at one of the fires. "We got off on the wrong foot. But he needed someone to treat him like another human, not a prince. Not another Pendragon, or the next in line - but just 'Arthur'."

Mordred smiled. "I see... He's lucky to have you-truly." Mordred knew how much Arthur truly did need Merlin. The young king would be dead a hundred times over if not for the warlock.

Merlin opened his mouth to reply, when a faint voice cried out from beyond the rubble and debris. "..Dred? Merlin!"

He quickly stumbled to his feet, staring at the fallen boulders and rocks as the voices of Gwaine and Arthur called for them.

Mordred pushed himself up with a quiet groan. His eyes widened slightly and he looked at Merlin. "What do we do? Merlin...?" Mordred's voice was quiet and calm, but with a concerned tone beneath it.

Merlin's movements were jerky, even as he stood still, hands clenched tightly. He looked back at Mordred, then at the rubble again, walking forward and setting his hands on one of the boulders. Cautiously, he peered over, then took several quick steps backwards. He fisted a hand in his hair. They were going to climb up if he didn't say something.

He looked back over, "Arthur?"

Mordred stayed quiet. He didn't know what Merlin's play was. What if one of them lost control of their magic?

Meanwhile, Arthur and Gwaine heard the reply. Arthur's head snapped up and he looked toward the top of the rubble. "Merlin! What happened? Are you all right? Where's Mordred?"

"Erm - we're okay!" Merlin leaned over the rocks, trying to catch a glimpse of the king and knight. "The Jester; is he with you?"

"No... why on earth would he be?" Arthur asked, making a face and frowning. He waved an arm in the air to emphasize his words. "What are you doing down here?"

"Just doing some yearly rat extermination," Merlin beamed down at them now that they were in sight.

Arthur pursed his lips. "Merlin!" He paused and huffed out a breath. "Why did you come down here? Is something wrong?" Finally he got to the point of asking what all this was about.

"Merlin!" Gwaine grinned back up at the servant. "Why did you ask about the Jester?"

Merlin leaned back, looking at Mordred, teeth grinding together. He glanced back over. "He's trying to get us killed."

Mordred nodded, seeing that this was were Merlin was going with it.

Arthur's eyes widened. "The Jester?" He would've laughed, if not for the serious expression on his manservant's face. "Really? How... and, why?"

No matter what, Merlin knew that the Jester had misused his gift; and whatever did happen to him... He shook his head. Why was he faced with the choice of life and death? When had any of it become his call? It wasn't his place and he couldn't choose when someone's very life was on the line.

"I... I can't tell you."

Arthur's expression darkened. "What do you mean, "you can't tell me?" Arthur shook his head. "Merlin... why?"

Mordred swallowed harshly and whispered, "Merlin, tell him the jester threatened someone..." It was simpler and easier... it made more sense, and Arthur wouldn't feel the need to keep asking.

"He threatened someone..." Arthur repeated. "So, he told you not to tell me, and if you did... he would kill someone." With that, Arthur thumped a hand on Gwaine and whispered, "Go, find the Jester and arrest him." He turned his attention back to Merlin. "Who did he threaten, and is this jester a real threat?"

"He threatened Mordred." Merlin didn't look back this time, only stared down at the monarch.

Arthur nodded. "All right-But Merlin, next time... just come to me first, please."

 **A/N: Just want to thank everyone for the follows and favorites, and the community who 'took us in' *Smiles*. Love you all! You're too kind! There have been some ups and downs in real life and in writing - I thank you all for being patient, and sticking with us. Through the series starting off from Say Cheese, from oneshots to drabbles.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry. Guess you can't control life, though... Weeks? Maybe a month now? *Lowers head in shame* Forgive us... I wont waste your time with excuses and explanations; just let the show go on!**

Merlin held the torch in his hand, while somehow managing to keep Mordred up by having the younger man's arm over his shoulders. They were almost out of the tunnels; they had to find the Jester before he was arrested. Otherwise, they were going to be stuck like...

His eyes flashed gold and the tunnels shook, as if to prove his point. That seemed to be happening all to often the past day...

Mordred looked at Merlin with a grimace. He directed his own magic to stop the walls shaking. He'd discovered that-as long as he KNEW it was happening-he could use his magic, aim it at something, and not end up buried under tons of rubble. "Do you think they'll find him before we can?"

Merlin's lips pressed into a thin line and he shook his head, peering around a corner even as he spoke to Mordred - "I think he will try and keep himself from being found; it *will* give us more time."

Mordred nodded. That made sense. IF he was in the jester's position, he'd likely try to stay hidden as well-if he knew they were after him. So along they walked, heading out of the tunnels. "Merlin, thank you again..." Mordred stated, glancing sideways at the warlock.

Merlin tried for a smile - it looked grim. "I only did what anyone would have."

"But it was harder for you than it would've been for anyone else, wasn't it?" Mordred questioned.

Merlin hummed softly. He didn't have a reply for it; what was there left to say. Above them, he could see sunlight now, and it made him speed up his pace. Mordred limped along beside him, feeling better than he had mere hours before. The sunlight and fresh air outside of the tunnels could help immensely. In front of them, there was a barred door. Merlin uttered a spell and directed power to it - it creaked open. He placed his torch into a holder in the wall, and kept walking, still helping Mordred along.

Now that they were out of the tunnels, Mordred decided it may be a long time before he went into them again. They'd survived that, now was the hard part-keeping their magic hidden from Arthur and the knights, and finding the Jester... AND making him undo what he'd done.

Merlin halted outside of the gate. He didn't know how he was going to do this. When the guards asked what they were doing; he tried to explain some on-the-spot story. They seemed to buy it, as they waved them inside.

Mordred turned his attention to Merlin as they passed the guards. "I'm surprised they believed you." So it turned out Camelot's security wasn't so incredible after all, and probably needed to be changed if they believed a story about mushroom hunting and being attacked by wild Boars.

Merlin gave a brighter-then-the-sun grin. "Then you'd be *shocked* at the stories in the past that they've believed."

Mordred's eyes widened slightly. "Really? How bad could they be?" he asked.

"Termites... wood worm, moths," Merlin muttered under his breath, as if counting them up. He shook his head eventually, giving up. "Bad. Come on."

Mordred laughed-he couldn't help it, it was amusing-and walked along with Merlin. "Tell me about the moths," he stated, but it sounded more like a request.

Merlin's expression fell. "I needed to get a dress for a... friend. I had to get one from the Lady Morgana and Gwen wanted to know what I was doing, so... Moths. I said the clothes were being infested with moths."

"Oh, I see," Mordred stated thoughtfully. He noted the expression on Merlin's face change slightly, so he dropped the subject, not meaning to intrude.

With a drop in his stomach, Merlin suddenly realized just how big the citadel, Camelot, was. Just how were they supposed to find him before the knights? Merlin bit back a sigh.

It was going to be like one of Gaius' mad cleaning rushes whenever he got word that a patient was coming over.

Mordred glanced around, coming to much the same realization... without the bit about Gaius. They would need to find him, and if the knights found him first... they'd have to visit him in the cells; something that would be tough to explain if the prisoner were to go missing after they spoke to him. Still, they needed a way to get their magic under control. Though, Mordred figured Merlin could probably do something... if the need should arise. Still, it would be simpler to have the Jester undo the spell...

 **God bless, please forgive us for making you wait so very long!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MerlinMorgana1579: Yes, you had to know that question was going to pop up eventually! :) Termites... I knew until you asked, *hitting head against wall*.**

 **CHARLES CHUKU: Thank you so very much - and here you are, Monsiuer.**

 **Mersan123: Thank you, Mersan. :D HAhaha the same 'school'. Oh yes, that one... That school... *Grin* Ah, you're very welcome, danke schon for reading it.**

 **Anthi35: Here 'tis...**

 **Britt30: Preevyet! Bitte schon.**

 **Evilteddybear: *Cursty* Spaseeba for reading. :)**

 **MeMe: Hehe. Yes, thank you. I'm sensing the same changes in all honesty. Danke schon.**

 **God bless!**

Footsteps echoed through the cavernous castle halls. The man would be hiding from the knights - that did give them one advantage. They could use that. If the jester died, would the spell break? Merlin felt the muscles in his back tensing and knotting; no more than usual. Someday, the pain would keep him down for weeks, he could already see it coming.

Mordred walked along beside him, far better of than he had been hours ago. Blue-green eyes scanned the scene of the castle. He looked for anything that looked out of place. The Jester might not even be there...

"Merlin..." Mordred's warning came before a magical "sneeze" as it were... one that seemed to cause all the torches on the walls to go out. Mordred turned to Merlin with wide eyes, and glanced around to ensure no one had been around to see or hear the incident.

Merlin looked around, lips pressing together, posture rigid and hands balled into fists. "Let's keep moving." His own magic stirred inside him, and for a moment he figured it was caused by the spell - but it seemed to be getting stronger. Which, numbly his mind supplied that meant the Jester was nearing.

Mordred walked along, and mumbled something innocently-wondering if he sneezed, would the snot be magical? It was a stupid question, but he'd not slept in some time.

Merlin giggled - and he had to say, he was disturbed by the sound coming out of his own mouth. He frowned, but even as his eyebrows moved down, his lips decided to travel upward.

Mordred smiled and ducked his head to attempt to hide it. Something like overwhelming reassurance and happiness flooded into him. For once, Merlin was OKAY with him being there. Merlin wasn't trying to kill him, or leave him, or... anything else that normally happened. For once, things were almost "normal."

"Do you think he'd have gone through the kitchens? The knights likely wouldn't look there first..." Mordred stated. (Just before his magic jumped to life and tugged on Merlin's neck-scarf. "Sorry..." He forced his magic into something else... that being re-lighting the torches he'd blown out earlier.

In response, Merlin's power shoved Mordred forward - as if pushing back. Merlin smiled brightly, "Must have been the wind." For a moment, he paused in thought, "The kitchens? Well, that may be the first place Gwaine would have checked - any excuse to snag food."

"The wind?" Mordred snorted. He smiled at Merlin's statement about Gwaine. "Good point." After his statement, his magic pulled the rug out from under Merlin's feet.

When Merlin landed on his backside - he wondered, how in Camelot was that connected to his lungs? The air officially knocked out of him, he sputtered, looking surprised as he tried to catch his breath.

Mordred laughed-admittedly, it had been too loud-and doubled over for a moment, trying to catch his breath after laughing so hard. Slowly, he managed to stop, then held a hand out toward the warlock. "I'm sorry, Merlin."

Merlin took the outstretched hand - and gave a tug. A surprisingly strong pull, for his gangly bean-pole appearance.

Mordred's expression became one of surprise as he fought to stay upright. He managed-barely. He flailed his free arm and tried to pull his hand away from Merlin's.

Merlin laughed - what he supposed a fish would sound like, if it could laugh. He was tired. He was so, so tired, and somehow it was coming out in bubbly laughter.

Mordred started laughing again, and he hoped no one would find them like this... laughing hysterically in the hallway for no reason at all; Merlin sitting on the floor, and Mordred trying-but not succeeding-at helping him up. They were both exhausted. All their thoughts and everything they'd been through was coming out in laughter.

"We should go..." Mordred managed to say (once he'd stopped laughing).

Merlin wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and took a steadying breath. Therre would be a time to sleep, and a time to breathe, but it wasn't quite yet.

He took the offered hand and stood, hopping to help gain his balance.

Mordred nodded to him, and they both stood there for a moment in the middle of the hallway. Half the torches were blown out, the rug was crumpled in on itself, and all Mordred could think was that he was glad no one had seen... but of course, he could follow Merlin's lead and blame the wind.

Which of course was the moment the Jester chose to barrel around the corner. Of _course_. Merlin took a step back and held out a hand towards Mordred, a silent signal. He eyed the newcomer, waiting for what always came in circumstances as these - mocking, jests, offers, bribes, black mail, and threats.


	10. Chapter 10

**Evilteddybear: Glad to hear it! :D God bless!**

 **Mersan123: Delightful indeed! :) Although, people always use my tired-strangeness as blackmail later on... ;) *Grin, laugh* De rien, danke schon for reading. God bless!**

 **CHARLES CHUKU: Spaseeba. Teepyehr, we move onto chapter 10...! God bless!**

 **MerlinMorgana1579: Hope it was a good wow! ;) Hehe, people shall say, "It's windy today"... *Chuckles* God bless!**

 **Sparky199: *Cursty, blush* Thank you for saying so - here's the next update, per request! God bless!**

 **Anthi35: Glad I'm not the only one! :D God bless!**

 **Britt30: Hehe. God bless!**

The Jester stopped dead. His eyes narrowed as he skidded to a halt before the two. He looked them over, and whatever he saw seemed to please him. A mocking smile grew on pale lips and he laughed. "Troubles?" he asked, smiling.

Merlin's jaw clenched. "We all have the same gift in our veins - and you're using us? I've been told before that we are kin. Brothers don't use each other for their own gain!"

"What did I gain?" the Jester asked with a shrug. "It would seem I've gained nothing, wouldn't it. I simply thought it would be better if you didn't have to lie to your king... was I wrong?"

"I keep my secret to protect him," Merlin shot back defensively, perhaps too much so.

"Oh, really? Is that why you're protecting his murderer?"

Mordred tensed. He said nothing. He wouldn't defend himself to someone like the Jester. All he knew was that he would not kill Arthur-never. They were all wrong.

Merlin fiddled with a loose thread on his jacket sleeve's hem. His eyes began to glow as burning embers, and as his power tried to break free, he was brought back to the reason for the confrontation. "How do you reverse it?"

"Reverse what?" The Jester asked.

Merlin smiled mirthlessly. "'What brightens the eyes, but is hidden; It is light, but kept in darkness. It can heal, but is treated only as a disease.'" Merlin paused after reciting the same riddle the Jester had spoken at the beginning of this mess. "How do you reverse the spell?"

"Oh... that." The Jester "remembered." "Why should I reverse it? Why should we have to live in fear?"

Merlin held up a hand, fingers twitching, muscles threatening to spasm as he held back the magic, fought against the Jester's spell. "Tell me how."

Mordred watched the Jester, waiting to see what he would do. Everything was silent for several moments. No one spoke...

Merlin's hand stayed in place. He flinched when a bead of sweat dripped into his eye, burning.

The sound of armor clattering in the halls was evident. Guards and knights called out to each other to keep searching, and the Jester's expression turned to one of annoyance and concern. With the warlocks blocking his way, and the knights closing in, he was running out of options. "Fine..." the Jester began. "IF... I tell you, you cannot tell the knights were I've gone. Do we understand each other?"

Merlin breathed a steadying breath - it sounded pained. "Yes," he agreed.

The Jester pulled a shining silver stone from a chain around his neck. He tossed it to Merlin. "Break it, and the spell will break-but make sure no one sees... or your secret will be out."

Mordred looked to Merlin, then the Jester. The man pushed past them, and darted down the hall, leaving out a small door on the left and disappearing

Merlin breathed a deep breath, nausea rolling inside of him. He turned away from the directions the knights came in, magic releasing into the ground as electricity, causing the floor to tremble. He tucked the stone into his pocket, trying to catch his breath before they arrived.

Thundering footsteps clattered around the corner, before all the men came to a halt, nearly bumping into one another. "Where is he? Did he come this way? We chased him down the corridors and he was headed this way. Have you seen him?" Sir Leon asked.

"No. Though we thought he might have escaped through the kitchens," Mordred stated calmly.

Leon nodded. "I'll send men to look. Be careful-you too Merlin." With that, the knight turned and walked the other way.

Mordred turned back to Merlin, glad Leon hadn't noticed the ground's slight tremble caused by Merlin's magic. "Now what do we do?"

Merlin met his eyes. They had no other options. "We break the stone and pray he wasn't lying."


	11. Chapter 11

**MerlinMorgana1579: Oh yes, you betcha, *Laugh***

 **Anthi35: *Curtsy* Thank you so much!**

 **Mersan123: I completely agree! Danke, and bitte schon!**

 **MeMe: Hah, spaseeba.**

Merlin closed the door, uttering a spell and holding his hand above the door knob - it locked, and he prayed it would hold in case of 'emergency'. Fishing the stone out of his pocket, he walked forward to stand beside Mordred, though he didn't meet his eyes.

"For Camelot?" Merlin grinned brighter than the sun - his eyes twinkling.

"And for us, evidently." Mordred added with a tired half-smile. "I hope he wasn't lying about this." Mordred added with a quiet huff.

Merlin's smile faltered. He made a hissing sound as he breathed through clenched teeth, and nodded. "One way to find out." He dropped the gem - more like threw it.

The silence seemed to stretch on. Magic seemed to slow the moment. Mordred watched the bright gem as it moved toward the stone floor. Finally, it hit the ground, shattering into silver dust. Light rippled through the room for a moment, and something like an unnatural wind flew through the room.

When it receded, Merlin cracked open one eye at a time. His fingers played with the edges of his sleeves absently as he peered around the room, as though waiting for something else to happen.

"Did it work? I don't feel different." Mordred looked to Merlin to see if he had some insight that he himself did not.

Merlin's boney shoulders moved in a shrug. He shifted on his feet uneasily. "We'll know with time."

Mordred nodded. He knew they would have to be patient. It was something they simply had to accept. "All right. What do we do now? We can't go back to normal-at least, not until we're sure..." Mordred ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He wanted to sleep-and sleep... he was tired. He didn't recall the last night he'd actually slept.

Merlin walked purposefully towards a bench in the old pantry, and laid down on it, hands clasping under his head as a pillow, knees bent to fit on said bench. "If Arthur *needs* his armor polished, he can ask George..." Merlin muttered, voice already fading into a drowsy sound.

Mordred laughed quietly. "Or he'll just have twice as much for you to do tomorrow..." Mordred sat down across from Merlin, leaning back against the wall. He closed his eyes, and the world faded into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Anthi35: I'm sorry, Anthi!**

 **MerlinMorgana1579: Hehe, yeah.**

 **Mersan123: And many thanks for reading. :)**

 **MeMe: Guess you'll find out...**

 **Britt30: Here 'tis!**

 **Causa: Oh my goodness - there aren't enough, are there? Well, here's the last chapter to this one... :)**

 **Sparky199: Here you are...**

Merlin huffed out an annoyed breath, his expression one of annoyance - at least, if anyone could actually see it around the armor piled in his arms. He followed Arthur's voice, praying there weren't any stairs in his path. It had been two weeks - two weeks of calm. (Or at least, his-normal-life-calm.) Although, the knights, and Arthur himself had begun to wonder why Merlin and Mordred started getting drinks together at the tavern - talking whenever they weren't working, or in Mordred's case training.

They were altering what everyone had said was set in stone - destiny. Merlin was sure now, Mordred wouldn't kill Arthur, at least not of his own accord. So they discussed possible other options, and tried various spells that could block mind control, among other things.

"Merlin, keep up! Just because you had a close call recently doesn't mean you get to slack." Arthur commented. He strode forward, glancing over his shoulder. "Where's Mordred, he was supposed to meet me for training? I figure you would know..." Arthur huffed.

Merlin's lips drew back over his teeth in more of a grimace then anything - he tried to peer around the armor. "I don't know, he's your knight." His expression turned into one of amusement and he grinned, then repositioned the heavy metal in his arms, flinching at the loud clanging.

Arthur nodded. "That's true-but you see him more than I do." Arthur continued on, oblivious to his manservant's struggles.

"Maybe he likes me better than you." Merlin grumbled.

Arthur snorted. "I doubt it."

"Well I supposed it would be difficult for you to actually -" Whatever insult Merlin tried to retort was cut off when he toppled on the ground in a mess of armor, boney arms and long legs.

Arthur paused and turned around. He crossed his arms and looked down expectantly. "Whenever you're through, meet me at the training grounds, Merlin." The young king turned and headed off. The sound of his boots echoed through the hall as he left.

Moments later, Mordred came around the opposite corner. "Merlin? Do you need help?" His eyes scanned the scene before him.

Merlin's frustrated sighs echoed through the hall. He looked up, short raven hair disheveled - and before he got a chance to speak, something hit his face and he ducked underneath the shining metal once more, grunting.

Mordred took that as a "yes" and moved forward. He scooped up several of the metal objects, and looked at Merlin. "Was Arthur angry I was late? I had to pull Gwaine out of the kitchen..." Mordred stated.

"I wouldn't say..." Merlin paused as he grunted, "Angry," he paused again, trying to stand up, "I've seen him, *Angry*. But, he did ask where..." He hoisted several pieces of armor up, "You were."

Mordred held a hand out to Merlin. "Oh, all right... I'll blame it on Gwaine then."

Merlin laughed and took the outstretched hand, helping himself up.

"Where do you suppose the Jester went?" Mordred asked.

"Somewhere outside of Camelot. Perhaps a village in Odin's lands - no one would look there." Merlin shook his head, even as he began walking once more.

Mordred nodded. It seemed likely. "We should go-before Arthur actually gets *angry.*"

Merlin grinned in agreement - he was already moving.

Mordred walked beside him as they headed through the long halls. "Destiny" wasn't something that mortals could cause to be one way or another. Friendships could be made, and what could have ended in tragedy could be completely avoided... if a person would simply take the time to be kind-even if that kindness wasn't deserved.

 **A/N: We have come to the conclusion! Thank you all for sticking with VanillaJ and me. :) Merci, gramercy, spacibo, danke - God bless!**


End file.
